Too Much of a Brother
by storm-hands
Summary: Fanfics where Harry & Ron completely diregard Mione being a girl, THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSIT OF IT! Have you ever imagined Harry & Ron acting completely like PARANOID OVERPROTECTIVE BESTFRIENDS? Well, see what chaos it brings to Hermione's [love]life! R
1. Default Chapter

Too Much of a Brother

A/N: Have fun! hehehehe... Well, most of the scenes are from real life events that I have been through or my friends have been through and some are just purely made by me! --SMILES--

Disclaimer: Everything is of Rowlings

Chapter 1  
  
Remembering Umbridge  
  
I looked at the floor while I was walking. No need to worry about bumping into someone because Harry and Ron would obviously warn me if I'm going to clash someone when that person is about like... let's say, 10 meters away?!  
  
Anyway, I really don't care about that anymore, the exaggeration of Harry and Ron's actions towards me. I'm too overly excited already about the homework Credere gave us. The typical bonus homework he does, though a lot of people think that this one is the crappiest. Though, I think it's quite nice. He told us to write about what we want to happen in our future and thinking about it makes me want to faint due to an overwhelming feeling in my stomach... God! I love those butterflies! What I wanted in my future is to be with---  
  
'Hey mudblood!' a familiar voice shouted, but when I snapped my head up, Harry and Ron scuttled in front of me, blocking my view of the blonde boy.  
  
I tipped my toes a little to at least see something in between my best buddies' neck. It really sucks when they're taller than you and they block you from a nice sight. Malfoy was alone. No cronies? Why so? That's weird, maybe we have duties to attend to that's why he didn't bring the hollow headed duo.  
  
I saw Malfoy stop in his tracks and furrow his brows at my friends' actions. He was quite taken aback, I think. But he went towards us again.  
  
'What do you want?' Harry said in a quite angered tone. 'I want the mudblood, not you.' Malfoy answered in the same tone. 'Then what do you want with her?' Ron said in gritted teeth.  
  
Whoah! This is too much, really. Harry and Ron had been like this ever since the middle of fifth year when they learned about me and Viktor breaking up. I mean, it's okay when you try to comfort your depressed friend and promising her not being hurt again by someone, but frankly, this is too much. Way too much! It's like putting five whole pieces of chocolate frogs in your mouth that you can hardly move it. Well, if Ron's the one doing it, uh... That's a different story.  
  
'None of your business weasel. Now get out of my way.' he said as he stepped forwards.  
  
As he did this, Harry reached out his hand back at me without even looking. I think Harry thought that this is a sort of protection movement, but it actually isn't, because he barely missed my chest! Good thing I moved backwards right away or else he would have... you know... touched my breasts.  
  
Harry looked back at me as he didn't feel his hand on me, but when he saw me looking at him, he gave me a comforting smile then turned back towards Malfoy.  
  
What the hell was that smile for, anyway?  
  
Malfoy glared at my friends. Quite a cute glare actually.  
  
'I told you to GET OUT OF MY WAY! NOW DO IT!' he told Harry and Ron. They didn't budge, as usual.  
  
Stubborn Gryffindors!  
  
'Any of Hermione's business is our business.' Harry informed Malfoy.  
  
Uh... well, actually, they made my business too much theirs... if you get what I mean.  
  
'No, it's NOT your business. It's mine AND Granger's business, now GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!' Malfoy said, he was loosing his patience.  
  
Mine and Malfoy's business? Oh... Butterflies! Too much butterflies again!  
  
'What are you getting at?' Ron started. 'None of your business.' Malfoy said, his face now calm. 'Answer the question Malfoy.' Harry said. 'No, I wont.' he said as he caught my stare.  
  
The stare went along for quite a while. His eyes were so hard and unpredictable. No emotions or whatsoever. They were so mysterious that I usually fall deep into them. Sometimes too much that Harry had caught me.  
  
It was the time when Umbridge and his cronies had gotten me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville in her office last year. Well, when all the chaos was happening, I saw Malfoy leaning on the window sill, tossing up and down Harry's wand. He stopped playing with it when he saw me looking at him. That was the longest time we stared at each other! His gaze was sort of longing... But I'll give emphasis on the word "SORT OF". Well, I broke away when I felt my wrists in pain by the hold of my pathetic captor. I looked back at Malfoy and saw him looking at me. He was watching every time I wince in pain. He might be enjoying a mudblood in pain but what does that previous stare mean?  
  
Ooh! I hope it means something! God! I'm getting more overwhelmed even with the thought of it! Ever since that day, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of him. He has caught me numerous times but I don't really care. What I care about was Harry and Ron not knowing about my little crush. Or else they might kill me, or worse, they might kill Malfoy.  
  
'Don't stare at her!' Ron said irritated. 'So now it's wrong to stare?' Malfoy asked.  
  
This was getting way too far already.  
  
I walked towards Harry's left and looked at Malfoy promptly. Harry had no idea that I was just right beside him as he yakked away about the "wrongness" of what Malfoy had done.  
  
'Yes Draco? You called for me, did you not?'  
  
I said curtly, rather having quite fun as I know that Harry and most definitely Ron would react to the "cuteness" or whatever they prefer to call it and also by saying Malfoy's first name. We had actually established first name basis as Dumbledore told us to do so. To set a good example to others or something like that. But we usually call each other the way we used to most of the time. But aside from that, nothing has really changed. We still bite each others head off, but in a more "sophisticated" way that is... Head Girl and Head Boy should get along, somehow, you know.  
  
My best friends stared at me. Ron trying to say something ended up stuttering! Hahaha!!! If he could have just seen the look on his face, too bad Collin wasn't around to take a picture of his face! It was priceless! Oh my... I'm becoming a very bad friend, but I just can't help it! He really looks like a cartoon character! Such a cutie!  
  
'Oh, hey HER-MY-YO-NEE.' Draco said my words as slow and with more stress as possible to piss the two off. 'What's up?' I asked casually. Harry and Ron still haven't said a word.  
  
A miracle!  
  
'Duty calls. We must get to Dumbledore now.' he said as he looked at me.  
  
Oh crap! I thought it was some sort of "special thing" that's gonna happen. Oh well, imaginations really do run wild. Like what normal, muggle girls would say, "Dream on Hermione". So now, I guess we're going to have the usual unplanned meetings with Dumbledore and this is one of the "after lunch until afternoon" kind of duties, I guess.  
  
I stepped forward to head to the path that we are taking and started to walk beside Malfoy. That was until Harry and Ron had finally said something after the unusual silence.  
  
'Wait up!' They both said.  
  
I furrowed my brows.  
  
Now what's gonna happen next?  
  
Malfoy had stopped in mid tracks as he heard them call out to us. He slowly glared at me then turned around to both Harry and Ron.  
  
'I suppose you know that there's no way you two shit heads are coming with us now, do you.' 'We're coming.' Ron insisted.  
  
So what now, they're going to baby sit me or something? Or are they gonna be like bodyguards for me? Like I'm a president or something? This is really getting ridiculous and irritating. It's as if they put it into the terms that Malfoy is going to rape me or something. It's not that I want to, and it's not that I don't want to...Ugh! This is driving me way too CRAZY!  
  
I turned around to face my friends.  
  
'Seriously, you two are not coming.' I told them. 'But Hermione...' Harry whined. 'But nothing, now if you two would excuse us...' I continued as I turned around. 'Hermione, he's Malfoy!' Ron said aloud. 'Yes, I know that Ron.' I retorted.  
  
Of course I know him! He's my crush! So... maybe they don't know that part but he's been picking on me ever since first year, so I would definitely know his name and not just stupidly go with him when I know he'd bring danger, right?  
  
'Don't worry weasel, I'll take care of her, now you to saunter along and run with daisy crowns or I'll give you both detentions.' Malfoy warned as he placed his arm over me.  
  
I froze with the contact of his arm in my shoulders but I let him lean a bit closer to me and he steered me around towards the corridor headed to Dumbledore's office. We walked silently, still his arm over me. I felt him look back and heard a little grumble; he must have seen Harry and Ron still watching us.  
  
As we turned around the corner, he hastily took his arms off me, groaning as he shoved off my "mudblood filth" off of him. In spite of everything I feel, he still hates me and the thought off it always bring my feelings down. No, not down, crashing down.  
  
That feeling always brings frustration to me. It's like you, dreaming of everything you wanted but as you dream, you already know that reality wouldn't allow that. Who the hell am I to him anyway? I'm just Hermione Granger, the mudblood. Oh! No, I'm not Hermione Granger the mudblood to him; I'm just Granger, the Gryffindor mudblood know-it-all. Now doesn't that make things better?!  
  
I just did nothing but sigh.  
  
'If they ever do that again, I swear, Granger, I'll fucking rip them into pieces.' Malfoy threatened angrily as we walked towards the office. 'Well, it's not my fault they're like that. I didn't want them that way either.' I snapped without even looking at him. I just stared at the direction we were going. 'Don't you dare talk to a pureblood like that!' he shouted and looked at me. 'Well, don't you dare threaten my friends!' I also shouted back at him, still having my head high and not looking at him.  
  
Well, the reason why I don't want to look at him is because if I do, I'll definitely lose the fight. He is intimidating anyway.  
  
'You'll be the one ripped into pieces if you shout at me again.' he warned as he grabbed my shoulder and making me look up at him, his eyes becoming dominant as ever.  
  
I tilted my head and raised my brow.  
  
'I'll rip you first if you don't take your hands off of me.' I warned.  
  
'Getting along quite well, I presume?' Dumbledore's sudden voice asked. Malfoy immediately took his hands off of me and we looked at him. 'Yes professor, quite well.' I said sarcastically as Malfoy glared at me. 'Well then, kindly join me in my office.' Professor Dumbledore said as he led the way.  
  
The whole walking time made me think. Yes, I do have a crush on him, I'm definitely head over heels with him, but every time he says something bad, it triggers my anger. I've never lived a day without staring at him, day dreaming and yet, also a day without fighting with him. Shit! This is so complicated. If we could just be friends then everything might be just all right. Well, if ever we become friends, there is Harry and Ron, one problem, the whole school, another problem, and Lucius Malfoy, third.  
  
Argh!  
  
[][][][][]  
  
I felt something prodding my back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Malfoy's wand doing it.  
  
'What?' I asked him, rather pissed off, having been ungracefully woken up. 'You slept throughout Dumbledore's giving of instructions.' he said as he wiped his wand onto the end of his robe and threw it back on the couch at the corner.  
  
Jerk!  
  
'What?! Why didn't you even wake me up?' I asked as I straightened up myself. 'Because he said you were having ROUGH TIRING nights. What do you suppose that means?' he asked me curiously, in a tone stating that I just had sex the other night. He grinned at me. 'I'll wipe that grin off your face if you don't stop it.' I said. 'Oh now, would you?' Malfoy said with a fake sad smile.  
  
Argh! He's so cute yet he's so GRR!!! Get it? GRR!  
  
'Just stop it. I didn't have sex last night.' I said dully as I looked around Dumbledore's office. 'What? You aren't going to tell the truth? Granger, you know Head Girls are sworn to tell the truth.' Malfoy said as he went in front of me and blocked my view from Fawkes. He smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. 'And Head Boys are sworn not to be a pain in the ass.' I said irritated and pushed him out of my way and stood up.  
  
I wouldn't tell him the reason, you know. He'll just make things even worse and if Harry and Ron would know, that's going to be the worst.  
  
I headed towards the coat hanger where my robe hung but as predicted, he got my robe with the use of his wand.  
  
Why is it that I really like the person who hates my guts? And why is it that that person hates me when he could just at least treat me as a friend? Oh wait! I'm a mudblood, I almost forgot!  
  
This is so pathetic.  
  
Can't I just like a person who's nice and is a good friend, like Ron or Harry? Oh no... wait, I take that back! Like Seamus or Dean I mean.  
  
I grunted and turned to face him, rather pissed off.  
  
'Give it back.' I said monotonously. 'I really am in no mood for your silly games.' I raised my brow at him and somewhat slacking my posture.  
  
I was really tired and I definitely don't have the energy to fight with someone right now.  
  
'Just tell me who and I'll give it back.' he said as he leaned on Dumbledore's table and is swinging my robe. 'Is it Scarhead? Or maybe it Weasel?' he asked. 'It's Harry and Ron.' I answered back. 'Oh fuck! You had sex with both Potter and Weasley last night? Oh god Granger!' 'What?! What the hell are you talking about?' I retorted as vitriol starting to build up inside of me. 'You just said, Harry and Ron, so you were meaning that you fucked the shitheads at the same time last night! O shit! You must be good at it!' he said laughing so hard. 'Stop that! I was referring to the part where you were calling this with foul names!' I felt myself already shaking with anger but he just didn't stop laughing.  
  
Well, why would he stop laughing anyway? He was Malfoy, the person who doesn't listen when you're trying to tell him something. Fucker!  
  
I unconsciously reached for my wand and pointed it directly at him. He stopped laughing and looked at me.  
  
'What do you think you're doing Granger?' he asked, slowly reaching for his wand. 'Accio wand!' I said and his wand flew straight to my other hand. 'Granger, give it back to me.' Malfoy said. 'No.' 'Give it to me.' he said, slowly reaching his hand towards mine. 'You know that you can't do it, Granger.' 'Don't.' I said. His hand stopped in mid-air. 'Let me clear things to you, GIT. First, I did not have sex with Harry and Ron. Second, don't ever touch my things, and don't ever take my robe again. Third, give me a list of what Dumbledore wants me to do if you're not going to wake me up during our meetings. If you don't do either of these, I'll fucking snap your head off with my bare hands. Lastly, what's been happening to me during nights is none of you're fucking business. Don't ever bring this up to between us and don't even try to tell this to someone else because I'll not just snap your head off, but rip you to pieces like what you threatened to do to me earlier. But that is no threat, because I'll fucking do it if you offend me again.'  
  
I finished my sentence swelling with anger. I snatched my robe back, broke Malfoy's wand into two, threw it at his face and walked out of the room. But before I could reach the stairs leading to the hallway below, I felt myself sway then the coldness of Dumbledore's floor. After that, everything was black and all I could hear was the stillness of the air around, and then, there was nothing but void. 

A/N: Did you have fun? I told you to have fun!!!! Grrr..... I'm hyper right now, just wanna let you know... Grrr.... --SMILES-- hahahaha!!! Don't try to understand me, I'm all wasted. I dunno why I have butterflies right now... WEIRD! Anyhoo, read and review! [ANYHOO, READ AND REVIEW! it's rhymes! HOO, REVIEW... get it?! cool!!!] --SMILES STUPIDLY-- drool....


	2. So Much for the Help

A/N: So sorry.... be kind...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 2 - So Much for the Help  
  
Draco's P.O.V.

Blog!

'My, my, my... What's that little filth destroying now?' I asked myself, irritated by what that Granger did. She broke my wand into two fucking pieces for heaven's sake! MY WAND! MY FUCKING WAND! Roar!!! It's like worth all her things and she had the guts to break it, DELIBERATELY!

I walked towards the door while shuffling my wand into my pocket. She's going to pay, you know. Messing with me... Messing with a Malfoy.'Oi Granger! What the hell do you think you're doing? Banging the frames aren't we?' I shouted as the opened the door. But instead of seeing a Granger, raged up, face red out of frustration or something, I saw her lying on the floor.What the hell... What was she doing there? Is she licking the floor? That would be unhygienic, you know...I walked a bit closer and I placed my hands on my pockets. I steadied myself a bit as I pointed my right foot to her ribs, nudging her. Of course, I wouldn't want mudblood filth all over me; I had enough already, first, my arm a while ago, then her robes, then she held my wand... Whew! This is giving me the creeps.But even if I did nudge her, she wouldn't even react!'Granger!!!' I said in gritted teeth as I nudged her harder after whipping my shoe with the robe. Of course it needs good care, mudblood filth is really very dangerous. Can make my shiny shoe unshiny!That girl didn't even move. I'm getting pissed off because she wouldn't even wake up with my nudging stupidly. As much as I didn't want to, I had to wake her up, and unfortunately, with my hands.I leaned down, gathering my robes in between my legs and squatting. Her face was towards the floor so I had to lift it up to see her. But the face didn't get my attention, the lower part did! Whoah! I didn't realize that when I turned her around, her skirt fell higher on her thigh and I might say... Whoohoo! She had killer legs!My eyes lingered up towards her chest... Ahem... Ahem... That was another subject.

I don't understand why women call this act disrespectful and they'd call us perverts. I mean, they really should be happy because we are appreciating what they have to show. Shouldn't they be proud instead of outraged? Girls are really messed up.

I got her head with my right hand and used my left to lift her upper body closer to me. Well, guys are guys... You can't stop us from feeling a good body.Oh wait! What the—She's a mudblood!I immediately panicked and dropped my hold on her, setting her lose.THUD!'Oh crap! Oh crap!'Shit! I just let Granger fall down on the floor and now she's going to have a lump on her head and I don't have my wand to fix it! Well, not that I care about her health or anything but if Dumbledore finds out! OH SHIT!I had to pick her up sometime you know. So I did and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Well, after the casual glancing at her legs, I had to eventually focus on bringing her at the Hospital Wing. Turning to the corner, I felt bad luck fit me straight in my face.Potter and the Weasel were standing over by the windowpanes. They must be waiting for Granger. Oh fuck it! Classes are over and I didn't think that they'd come back and still be waiting for Granger here...If they see me carrying her, knocked-out unconscious, they might think that I did something to her. I mean, yeah, if I get a best friend who's respectable and all, and is a girl, Pansy doesn't count here, she's a slut, I'll surely be protective of her but not how Potter and Weasel does.In my opinion, I think they're strangling Granger alive. If they just give her a little bit of space, she'll be the next hot chick of Hogwarts... Wait! What am I talking about? She's a mudblood. And besides, what do I care? It's fun that her life's hell.Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, she's a mudblood and that surely wouldn't happen... Hot chick dreams over...BUMMER...What the heck am I talking about? MUDBLOOD! MUDBLOOD! MERLIN!I mentally smacked my head with my broom. Something's really wrong with me; maybe it's because of spending a lot of time with her. Not that I want to, but I have to. As they say, duty calls.I stopped in the corner, hiding behind a wall while looking at the two. Shit! There was no way that I could pass there unnoticed. I had nothing left to do but walk through that corridor.I walked slightly away from the wall, looking ahead. They hadn't noticed me yet...Good thing they were so stupid.I looked at the two and Potter caught my gaze. There goes my stupid statement... so much for it. His eyes grew furious and angered and he jutted his head towards my direction to Weasel. Weasel suddenly snapped his head towards me. The only thing lacking is the cracking sound. I mean, the snapping thing was so exaggerated.I wasn't afraid of them you know... [ahem] They're just Gryffindors...The duo immediately made their way towards me.'What the fuck d'you do to Mione you bastard!' Weasel said out of his roaring anger that made his face turn so red.   
'What did you do to her Malfoy?' Potter hissed as he got his wand out.   
'Nothing... Now get out of my way.' I answered.They are so irritating. Always blaming me for everything wrong that happens in this school.Am I that bad?I don't think so.Well, maybe a little.'No.' Potter gritted.   
'I'm the Head Boy and you are going to do as I say.' I ordered, shifting Granger's weight.   
'Don't give us that Head Boy crap, Malfoy. Now tell me what did you do to her!' Ron said, balling his hands.   
'I told you that I didn't do anything. So piss off.'   
'Oh yeah?' Potter started. 'Then tell me, Malfoy, where is her robe then?'   
'Uh... It's in Dumbledore's office. Check if it you want to, it's by the couch.' I said, my eyes lingering to her exposed legs.  
'Bastard.' Weasel said. 'Don't look at her that way.'   
I looked at him, exasperated. Any guy would do that... Oh yeah, he's her 'BIG BROTHER'.I didn't reply to his comment.

'Get out of my way, I need to get her to the Hospital Wing.'   
'Why? What the fuck did you do to her?' Harry sounded distressed and angry at the same time.  
'How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do anything to her.' I said in gritted teeth.

Can't they understand what I'm saying? Are they really that stupid?

'Then what happened to her genius?' Weasel said.  
'I don't know.'  
'What do you mean, you don't know?'   
'It means I have no idea!'  
'Are you getting smart with me? I was asking why you don't know!'  
'Oh...'

Shit, did I just become more stupid than Weasley a while ago? Merlin, I'm becoming an idiot like them... Maybe it's because of spending a lot of time with Crabbe and Goyle.

'We had a fight and she went outside of Dumbledore's office and she just fainted.'  
'Why did you fight with her?' the angered tone of Harry voiced. His face was sending death threats to me.

Does he think he can even lay a paw of his on my robes?

'Because she slept during the meeting.'   
'She never sleeps during meetings; now tell me the truth, Malfoy. Before I snap your arms into two!' Potter threatened.Why does he and Granger have the same supposedly 'threatening' lines? They are starting to bore me.

'I am telling you the truth. Now if you two wouldn't understand anything I say, it's better if you just run along and don't bother me again.'   
'No you're not!' Weasley accused.  
'And what if I am?'   
'And what if you're not?'   
'So what's it to you Weasel?'  
'Because it's Hermione we're talking about.'  
'Alright... Alright... I'll tell you the truth...' I started.

The two looked at me intently. This is going to be fun...

'Granger and I fought about her...' I trailed off a bit.  
'Go on... Go on...' urged the red head Gryffindor.  
'Thing every night... Dumbledore told me that she was having ROUGH NIGHTS...' I said with much expression in my words. Makes it more realistic, doesn't it?  
'What are you implying?' Potter asked.  
'I forgot.' I said with a smirk.  
'Why you little son of a---' Weasley was raising his hand to punch me but Harry stopped him.  
'What the fuck do you think you're playing at?' Potter shouted.

I smirked.

'Come on... Talk before I smash your head.' threatened the Weasley.

I chuckled.

'You don't have the guts to.'

He then grunted.

'Scared that Molly would pull you out of Hogwarts?' I teased.

Weasley started huffing like a mad man. He was ready to pound anything that comes within reach. Then, he was cursing me, not the magical ones though, only by words, on how I am a bastard, selfish, egotistical, proud... All those. Potter too had joined in the shouting that Weasley was doing, and I just stared at them. The hell am I going to waste my voice to them.

Then finally, as if Merlin had heard my plea, the noise ceased. They really are hurting my eardrums you know...

'You two done? Cause if you are, I have to bring Granger to the hospital Wing.'

The faces of the two Gryffindors went to frustrated fury to a horrified look.

As I expected, the two great 'brothers' had forgotten that I was still carrying Granger and she hasn't been brought to the Wind yet. What caring, sensitive brothers they are...

'Malfoy! Why didn't you bring her there yet? Are you expecting that Madam Pomfrey would be coming to Hermione?' Potter retorted.  
'How am I supposed to bring her there when you two are assaulting me with your questions and threatening to kill me?' I said.  
'Oh yeah, having you two blocking my way would surely get me to the school nurse.' I added sarcastically. 'Now move aside.'

Shockingly, they did.

Maybe it was because they realized how idiotically stupid they are.

[][][][][]  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Oh crud... I could feel myself spinning as swirls of black, silver and violet are filling my eyes. Then, sparks of red appearing one after the other. I felt the softness of the cushion and the feather pillow and the amazing sensation that the morning sun is giving to my face. I slowly opened my eyes, everything blurry.

I shaded it with my right hand, as it fixated. I closed them then opened. I saw two pairs of eyes in front of me. One was green with circular outlines and the other was a pair of slightly... What color is that? My eyes are starting to get blurry again.

'Out of the way! Out of the way!' a familiar voice said, then the pair of eyes were gone.

I felt someone tipping my chin up then liquid flowing in my throat.

'Open your eyes now.' she said.

I did as I was told and I screamed at what I saw.

'Hermione! Is there something wrong? Have you gone blind?' Ron asked as he waved his hand up and down, checking if I had lost my sight.I calmed myself a bit before answering.

'Ron... Harry... Can you move your faces a little bit father. It isn't quite nice to see two faces directly to mine.' I said.

I mean, it really isn't. Hello?! I'm supposed to wake up with a nice sight and their faces is what I get? I mean, no offense to all the students who are die-hard fans of the two but for me, seeing their faces real close is freaky... Way freaky... They're like only 5 centimeters away!

'Oh... sorry Mione...' Harry mumbled.  
'What day is it?' I asked.  
'Sunday morn... about 8:30 am.' he answered.  
'Oh... Sunday... Sunday?!' I practically retorted at the poor Harry.Shit! I haven't done my 6-foot essay for potions for next week!!! SHIT! I'm slacking already!'Why? Is there something wrong?' Ron asked.

Oh no! The brotherly method thingy... Better stay away from it.  
  
'No... Nothing... It's just that I've been sleeping for almost two days, right?'  
'Yup, you came here last Friday. Malfoy was carrying you.'  
'What?!'

Oh, did he really? Butterflies... Wait! I should be angry with him. It was his entire fault! He made me raged and frustrated and... and... ugh! This is so irritating! I'm an obsessive-compulsive person, I want everything perfect. But when my problems, too much emotion and all that crap combines, I get freaked out, then I get sick and I faint... Hopefully Malfoy didn't say a word or else I'll crush him with my bare hands.Shit... I'm getting frustrated again, too much emotion overload. Have to calm myself, before my shaking gets too obvious. Breath in... and out...I tried to focus on what Ron was yakking about.'Yeah... I would have smashed his face but we had to get you here.' Ron commented.  
'What had happened last Friday anyway? He told us you fainted.' Harry said.  
'Yes, I think I did.'No... Please don't ask why! Please don't ask why! Because I can't lie to them, it's hard, and if I do tell the truth... they're going to panic and get too brotherly damn protective. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but it's by far too exaggerated already. And if they'd know what my problem is... No, they mustn't ask...'Why?' Harry asked.Oh my... The million-dollar question.'Um...'  
'If you don't know, we can just ask Madam Pomfrey.' Ron added.  
'No... Uh...'Excuses... excuses... I can't think of any!'I'll tell you later at breakfast.'  
'Oh, okay. Well in that case, we have to discuss about another thing.' told Harry.  
'What?'   
'Your skirt.' Ron answered.  
'What about it?'   
'It's too short, Hermione.' explained Harry.  
'No it's not.'  
'But Mione, Malfoy has been looking at your legs when he carried you. And we even think that he did something to you when you we're unconscious. We don't want that, Mione. And surely, you don't too.' Ron said in a brotherly tone.Would Ginny be undergoing this same situation also? Well, maybe... But maybe not, she's liberated, you know. Wait, Malfoy was looking at my legs? So does that mean he thinks my legs are nice? Oh yippee... Wait! Why would I be happy? He's a freaking pervert! Grr... I shouldn't have fainted! But I can't stop myself from fainting! Too many thoughts... getting cramped in my mind... be calm... think of beautiful things. Flowers... clouds... bunnies... Malfoy... Oh wait! Malfoy?! Malfoy?! Malfoy?! Grr...'Mione, you alright?' Harry asked.

I opened my eyes, I didn't realize I closed them.

'Oh... uh... yeah, I'm fine. Well, what if nothing did happen.'  
'The point here, Mione, is we want you to be respected.' Harry added.  
'All girls here has almost the same length of skirt. Wait, are you saying that I'm not well respected?'   
'No, no. We're just saying that we want you to be more respected.' Harry added quickly.

This is going to be shit... Did you know that I had actually started cursing, saying bad words and all when they started to be 'brothers' to me? Just an F.Y.I.'Hermione...'   
'Harry, do you want me not to fit in?'   
'You already fit in? And it doesn't mean that if you wear a longer skirt, you wouldn't fit in...'Harry and Ron both nodded.GRRR!!! CAN I JUST DIE? It's just a skirt and still... I have to change it.Okay... a new one on the list. Let's count all.  
  
1.If I must have a boyfriend, they [implying to Harry and Ron] must be able to meet him before courting me. They must pass the 'requirements' that they want which includes the ff:-must be respectful, honest to me [and them]  
-must have high grades [as if they have those]  
-must be a good student [which means Malfoy doesn't fall under this category]  
-must be good in chess [Ron's pathetic requirement]  
-must be good in DADA [their requirement]  
-must be EXCELLENT in Quidditch [Harry's pathetic requirement]  
-must respect all kinds of wizards and witches [squids, purebloods, mudbloods] and must see them as equals  
-mustn't be related to anything evil  
-------ETC!-------2.I must be in the dormitory [inside Gryffindor tower] by 9:00 sharp. [no exceptions]3.I must be accompanied when going out by nights by either of the two.4.I must tell them my activities for the day, where I'm going and all, to secure my safety. [it's as if someone's going to kidnap me]5.EVERYTIME Malfoy disrespects, abuses, insults etc. me, they must be informed.6.When staying at the library, they're going to take me there and fetch me again. [like I said, I'm NOT GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED!]7.No short skirts [as of now]What else? I couldn't remember the other ones, but I know there are a lot of them...But one thing is for sure... The list goes on and on.

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY... be kind... and please review... I know i updated like 2 months late or something, so please forgive me! WAAAH!!! please do review too... smiles!


End file.
